An Adventure of the Best Sort
by XxTwistedThornxX
Summary: Then, she stirred in his arms. Her hazel eyes flickered open and the Doctor knew that being away from her for even a moment would be the death of him. When her mouth opened in a soft yawn, he realized that any internal argument he might have had with himself was useless. It was too late. He was in love.


**So, I start re-watching the entire series of Doctor Who and realize I haven't written a Doctor Who fic…ever. I decided this needed to be remedied immediately, sleep be damned! This is rather short and AU, but I hope it's ok for something slapped together in the middle of the night.**

The Doctor's life had been at risk more often than he could count—which was pretty damn high if he were to boast (which he did at every opportunity). He had faced many a ferocious beast, from Jagrafess to Raxacoricofallapatorian. He fought on the front lines before his planet and people burned to ash, and even braved Jackie Tyler's home cooking.

But none of that had prepared him for this.

His hearts were beating more erratically than the Time Lord thought possible and he was certain they were going to bust through his chest at any given moment. His hands were shaking, fine droplets of sweat beaded at his brow, and he found his leather jacket to be almost unbearably hot.

He should take her back to Earth straight away, he thought. No pit stops, no explanations other than she would be safe there. He couldn't risk having her in the T.A.R.D.I.S for longer than necessary. He and cataclysm were great old mates, and the Doctor didn't know what he would do if his old friend decided to give him a surprise visit with _her_ still on board.

Then, she stirred in his arms. Her hazel eyes flickered open and the Doctor knew that being away from her for even a moment would be the death of him. When her mouth opened in a soft yawn, he realized that any internal argument he might have had with himself was useless. It was too late.

He was in love.

"Oh, Rose," his voice was soft and reverent, "look at her, she's beautiful."

Rose smiled and watched the man sitting in the chair next to her. He held their child delicately, as though the slightest pressure would fracture her like a porcelain doll. He couldn't take his eyes off her, as though the newborn's doe-eyed stare held the answers to the universe that he hadn't yet unlocked.

"She looks just like you," he laughed to himself.

"She has your ears, though," Rose offered with a grin, "and your hair."

The Doctor smiled softly, brushing his fingers against the tuft of dark, downy hair at the top of the babe's head.

"She's perfect."

Rose sat up in the bed. Modern—or futuristic, as the case was—medicine left her feeling primed and ready for action, as though she hadn't just spent the last eighteen hours in labor. This hospital was the best in the galaxy, at least that's what the Doctor assured her as nurses whisked her away to the delivery room. As it turned out, he was right—though she wouldn't admit it, no need for that head to get any bigger—and her doctor told her she and her child would be ready to go by day's end.

"Doctor," Rose realized she had interrupted him murmuring quietly to the child cradled against his chest. He managed to tear his eyes away and gave Rose a curious look. "May I?" She held her arms out.

The Doctor glanced at his daughter, then back at Rose, and reluctantly passed her over.

"Hello there, darling," Rose cooed. Her daughter gurgled in her arms, soft and pink with large, soulful eyes and a heart-melting smile. "Hello, sweet little Galli."

"'Galli'?" The Doctor asked.

"Gallifrey doesn't sound much like a girl's name," Rose stated matter-of-factly. "But, 'Galli' is cute, isn't it?"

The Doctor felt his chest tighten and for a brief moment, he swore his hearts stopped beating. But he smiled, standing and leaning over the bed to press kisses to his girls' heads.

"Galli sounds fantastic," He paused. "Now, Rose. Don't go thinking this means I've gone domestic."

Rose laughed quietly. Galli had started to fall asleep again, and it wouldn't do to wake her.

"Not at all, Doctor. Besides, I have a feeling that this will be an adventure in itself."

"The best sort," he agreed.

**I felt like trying my hand at a baby fic, hope it turned out at least half-way decent.**


End file.
